yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
SipsCo. (Company)
Sips Co. founded and named after Sips and Sjin in their Minecraft series.They are well known for their good quality dirt. History Sips Co. was founded by Sips, in his and Sjins Minecraft series as a Mining Company. They started Sips Co. after they finished building Camelot. They soon hired Guy the sheep to man the customer service hotline. Sips Co. started off good with the occasional Enderman complaining about dirt. However, Sips Co. soon meets problems with the Beaver Mafia after Sips and Sjin entered Beaverdale; and in retaliation they destroyed Sips and Sjins house (known as Deep Space Nine), kidnapped Guy, blew up their tool shed and pier, and killed Aloysius the cow. Sips and Sjin were forced to look for a replacement for a new Customer service reprehensive as they looked for Guy. Sips and Sjin first hired three Snow Golems as secretaries, but then hired the Iron Golem named Problem Solver 3000 to take care of customer service. Sips Co. soon expanded and made S.M.R.T Corp that was shown in Duncan's Tekkit series and was run by Sjin, and worked on alternate forms of energy. Plans for another Sips Co. factory were revealed by Sjin to Simon, Lewis, and Duncan during their Minecraft Tekkit series, however only Sjin has appeared working on the project; first marking out a line that distinguished land belonging to Sips Co, and land owned by "Not Co.", before constructing a Work Shed. Honeydew Inc. has recently started to conduct some Industrial Espionage in Sips Co.'s new Work Shed, which set off an alarm Sjin had placed inside. It is unknown if Sjin knows about the attempted break in; though Sjin later reveals that the Work Shed was merely a diversion to keep Honeydew Inc. from finding their real base of operations. Sips Co. soon meets up with Rythian and decide to hire him so they are not outnumbered by Honeydew Inc. Sips manages to finish their first macerator to start up their factory. Sjin finally returned to the new Sips Co. Work Shed to discover it is covered in Honeydew Inc. Brand Dirt. Sjin then goes to the Honeydew Inc. Work shed and tells them they will hear from the Sips Co. lawyers. Sjin soon finds the portal Honeydew Inc. built under the work shed and covers it with dirt. Sjin also sets up a quarry so Sips Co. can get their dirt. The Honeydew Inc. crew soon shows up and hassles Sjin by stealing his red-stone torch and blocking Sips Co. property with trees. Sjin returns to Sips and Rythian and finishes their new house as well. Sjin talks the rest of the Sips Co. crew in playing some pranks on Honeydew Inc. They then change and add signs around Honeydew Inc.'s property. After they finish they decide to try to make a divining rod to find more diamonds. Employees President/CEO and Founder - Sips Head Scientist and Architect - Sjin Customer Service Repersentive(s) - Guy the sheep (missing) and Problem Solver 3000 Secretary(s) - Three Unnamed Snow Golems. Scientist/Wizard- Rythian Rival Company(s) Honeydew Inc. Products and Services The Highest Quaity Dirt Alternate Forms of Energy Weapons Manufacturing New forms of Mining Locations *Camelot, under Mootopia *S.M.R.T Corp, Tekkit branch of Sips Co. *Sips Co. Work Shed - Decoy *Stacey Island - Destroyed *The Hovel (decommised) Now Basement *Sips and Sjin and Rythians house (Finshed) Trivia *Fort Crappington does not count as part of Sips Co. *S.M.R.T Corp is a branch of Sips Co. run by Sjin in Tekkit. Read More Category:Organizations